


When The Day Met The Night

by lanternstars



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Author does what she wants, F/M, Fluff, Rapunzel and Eugene centric, characters tag will be added as the story progressed, grieving Rapunzel, mentions of gothel, mentions of near-death experiences, there will be inconsistencies, warning tag will be added as the story progressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternstars/pseuds/lanternstars
Summary: It's quite romantic how The Lost Princess and The Lost Prince found each other first.❀aka another fic where the author do what she wants. Almost following the plot point but not really, yet taking some essence of the Tangled extended universe and added some of her own.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. ❀ Prologue ❀

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my multi-chaptered Tangled fic! I would like to thank you for taking the time to check this out! I need to say a few things though, before we begin.
> 
> First of all, it's gonna be a long ride, not for the amount of words, but for how long it will take me to write. And for all intent and purposes, I had to point out that I'm probably not the only one who had done this type of fic, but I wanted to put my spin on it. I really hope you will like it! ❀

He was used to be called Flynn "Rider!"—yes, with an exclamation point—instead of his real name. Because Eugene was (is?) a fraction of his past deeply buried under a façade; as if it had never existed.

His dream—to be some stupidly rich handsome bloke travelling around the world—was formed in the mind of a boy with smaller stature than the rest of his peers, in a shabby looking building, standing on the outskirts of Littlehaven, all the way near the border of Corona. This boy had become easy target for others, because he's one of the few to be so lucky in a _ merry _ band of poor orphans. 

He has what some didn't, a vague clue to his origin. A crescent shaped, dark silver pendant, three small purple spinel studded on top of it, and with an "E" carved on the back; a lost identity. Clearly the pendant was some sort of family heirloom, some of the orphanage patrons assumed that he's a bastard son of some duke—but the headmistress, Madame Miriam, vehemently against that idea.

Unlike many, who lost their parents to the plague, he was dropped off on the step of the orphanage door, she said. Wrapped in a clean, expensive looking blanket with the pendant tucked securely to his body. Thus, he got named Eugene, for the "E" and because he was, assumedly, a noble born. 

But he lost everything, or to be more exact, he didn't have anything. So it doesn't really matter (Does it?)

Throughout his childhood, he was a quiet boy. Because of his small figure, he could easily slip into random nooks of the orphanage, spending his free time reading—his favorite activity after he was taught to read—whatever book he gets his hands on or his favorite book of all time, to avoid doing chores or being picked on by the other kids. It doesn't change until he met Arn, another boy around his age that just lost his parents to the sea.

Somehow, despite their differences, they clicked right away. Maybe it's because Arn keep asking him questions; From almost mundane things up to demanding to be told about fictional stories that Eugene had read. And he loves to tell Arn stories or responding inquiries that he knew the answers of. It made him feel great and the other boy will always have entertaining reaction—like immediate re-enactment—to whatever Eugene said. Then, somehow, both boys were roped by Miriam to distract the younger kids with their talent for storytelling.

Years passed, he, and by extension, Arn, became the oldest kids of the orphanage when a supply shortage in the Kingdom happened. Corona was in depression along with its rulers, five years after King Frederic and Queen Arianna's daughter had been lost. Eugene, feeling the responsibility to care for the younger kids; turned to crime in dire times.

It started small with foods. Arn, bless his loyalty, joined him without any question, even with higher risk of being hanged for petty theft. Miriam sung praises for the unseen helpers from god, of years to come; until Corona back on its feet again.

Those days are long gone, and when he's old enough to be sent to higher schooling that he attended for only three days, he left the orphanage with Arn, who by now goes by Lance. 

They started their journey circling around the country, making a name for themselves. Cherry picking their target of haughty Duke, Dutchess, Baron or Baroness who govern their land only for their own benefits and within a year, they had helped many poor maintained orphanages in the kingdom… but it didn't last long.

Reality kicked him in the gut(or it's Patchy, or maybe even Sideburns, eh, who knows. They're always rough) both him and Lance turned blind eyes on the rich's moral alignment and just steal everything they could in order to survive for another day.

Eventually, they left Corona to explore the world. And taking things with no consent while they are at it.

Everything that he managed to smuggle he sell it off; half of it for his dream, some of it to woo a pretty little thief with dates, and the rest for his day to day needs. Sometimes, when he saw an orphanage, he dropped a quarter of his possession, mostly because there's deep seated guilt inside of him. Though, there's only one thing that he could never let go. The pendant—that he knows will cost almost to nothing yet everything, even beyond what he had ever stole—dangling on his neck, close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th of June 2020: edited weird phrases.


	2. when the moon fell in love with the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightly went over what happened in the movie, and then some.

It was really an absurd day. He was back in Corona after three year long of trying to get away from one of his dissatisfied clients. The first thing Stabbingtons duo did was cornering him in a pub near the capitol, Patchy holding him by the neck.

"If—you're—trying—ack! —to propose an—uck—alliance—this is the worst way—possible to—ugh—DO IT!"

Sideburns chuckled in a-not-so-cute way of his, between a rumble and a growl. "We're making sure you knew the consequences, Rider."

Of course he knows the consequences! He will just have to be faster and outsmarted them to leave without a scratch. In this line of work, it's every man for himself or else… having trust and belief isn't as easy as when they were young.

When he started to turn green, that's when Patchy released the death grip around his neck. What comes after left him reeling.

Somehow the Stabbingtons have in their possession what he thought was impossible to attain. A guard schedule that's been rotated randomly everyday for one secluded part of the Castle; guarding the most treasured jewelry: The Lost Princess' crown. If attaining the schedule is impossible, taking the crown is near hopeless. Yet Stabbingtons managed to surprise him.

He squinted at both red haired, bearly built men. They were situated in the back of the pub, away from the window, the shadows projected indoor obscuring their features. He frowned as he assessed the situation. They had planned this. They're probably going to kill him if he refused, since he saw the schedules and have the knowledge that they have it. 

Brushing lightly his palm over the fabric of his shirt that concealed his pendant, he quickly agreed to take the job. He's way too young to be dead. And it feels like he hadn't accomplish anything in his life.

It's too bad in this mission they are one man sort. It's usually him and Lance and the Stabbingtons. Though, he knew why the damned twins turned to him in the first place. They probably heard Lance had been captured and thought that he would be in slight disadvantage.

They were wrong, of course.

What happened next morning and the days afterward changed his life forever.

❀❀❀

At first, he begrudgingly followed the girl's request for the sole reason to get his stolen goods back. 

He watched her as he laid perpendicular to her, their head almost touched. He stared at her back as her body rises and fall in rhythm to her breathing. The frog—he recalled vaguely he had read something about coldblooded reptile—situated near her on a tree bark, close to a heat source. She was surrounded by her own golden hair, reflecting the flickering light of dimming campfire.

Today, they were almost died by drowning. It just dawned on him. He had shared his deepest secret to her, in turn, she told him hers. It was mind blowing and yet, it fits her so perfectly.

A girl with a bright personality with a magical power.

"I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider." Those words that she had said echoed in his mind.

He cannot believe how much that simple sentence affected him. Because he realized that he liked her, a lot more than what he initially thought was a fleeting feeling. But no, she proved him wrong and managed to snatch something from a Legendary™ thief like him. His heart suddenly beats faster, he discovered, as he had unconsciously played with his pendant with his right hand.

He pulled the piece of jewelry to align it with the moon above. The three purple spinels twinkling, the moonlight shine through them and they also reflected the campfire perfectly, creating an Ametrine colored gems. _ Something meaningful… _ He grabbed the jewelry and tucked it in his shirt again. He could give her something special in the festival tomorrow. Try to make it up to her.

❀❀❀

After the incident which they gained another companion (and told it was Rapunzel's birthday) they spend the morning walking and getting her seventy feet long hair braided neatly. It was one of the most beautiful sights Eugene has ever seen. She twirled in excitement to show him her flower woven hair. He smiled back appreciatively, ignoring whatever the white stallion's gesture suggested and the four little girls' giggle throwing at him.

He took her to a local bakery to purchase some pastries for breakfast; followed by willingly getting dragged to a bookstore, then to a dressmaker and so on and so forth. It's amusing him to no end to see how she was so eager to see almost everything. She made him appreciate the things he had taken for granted before. He could get used to it.

"What is this?" Rapunzel asks, that afternoon in one of the lower bridge near the docks. He brought her to that district solely for the beautiful bridges adorned by many vines and flowers. She had a taste for aesthetic, so why not he indulges in it?

He exhaled nervously. He pulled her hand with his left and quietly put the object on her palm.

"A birthday cake. Well, a cupcake." She smiled with that happiness that encouraged him to continue. "I can't get you a big birthday cake, but this will have to do."

She stared at the cupcake in her hand, and it makes his nervousness come kicking back in.

"Do—do you like it?"

"I've never gotten a birthday cake before…" she said. Her frog, from his station on her shoulder, gazed at Eugene judgingly. "I love it!" She suddenly squeals, making both him and the color-changing reptile—they were in a staring contest—jumped.

"Thank you, Eugene."

Yeah, he will never get over the way she called him by his real name in that soft tone.

❀❀❀

He had fought to stay awake as long as he needed to, even when the pain in his right abdomen are too agonizing. He finally freed Rapunzel from her supposed mother's slavery.

In his peripheral vision, the girl _ still _ reached for the old woman's figure as she falls from what he assumed the window, screaming. It's already too bright, too loud and his eyelids are too heavy. There's a movement and he found his head being cradled in her lap. She said something that he couldn't process but then he felt her reaching for his arms and put it on her head. 

Ah.

Doesn't she know the rules of these magical stuff? He should've introduced her to Tales of Flynnigan Rider. She would definitely loved it. 

He sensed her desperate hold against his hand as she sung. Yeah, she needed to know that it was okay. As long as she's safe, everything is okay for him. He finally did something right. He fought harder. 

_ Hey, hey, hey _ "Rapunzel…" he groaned. She loosened the grip and he let his hands falls slowly to brush against her now shorter bangs. There's a short response followed by a choked sob. That's enough for him to continue. 

"You were…" He brushed her cheek as tender as he could with his unstable hand. "My new dream…"

She smile-sobbed out "And you are mine." And with that, whatever thought he had never left his mouth. 

Or at least, he thought so. 

Yet, a comment about her natural hair spilled out of him as soon as his eyes registered her face again, that made her kiss him squarely on the lips. Talk about a _ killer _ pick up line…

Yeah, _ too soon _.

❀❀❀

"I thought—I lost you!" She whispered against his lips. They finally broke off their kiss to breath. He never felt that overwhelming emotion before.

"I don't think you can get rid of me that easy," He joked, of course, trying to make light of the situation. She didn't reply but she moved slightly to accommodate her need to lay her head on his shoulder, still sitting on top of his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and let her hear his heart beating regularly again.

They embraced each other in that spot for a good amount of a while—Eugene thinks he nodded off at some point but couldn't be certain, as the girl still in that same position in his arms—until the dusk came with its purplish hue. He saw the reptile sidekick of her, Pascal, comes near, bringing a small metal pin used for embroidery in his mouth. Eugene frowned in confusion yet the small creature only rolled his eyes at him and points at the forgotten shackles bounding him to the post. He instantly felt grateful for the lizard's sense of thinking.

After impressively lock-picked the shackles with just one hand, he turned his focus to her small figure pressed to his body. "Hey…" He rubbed Rapunzel's forearms lightly, trying to get her attention or wake her up if she's asleep. Her eyes flutter open to show him they're red and swollen. She had been crying the whole time, but in silence. And it made him feel like kicking himself in the arse for not realizing it. She looked at him questioningly.

"Maybe it's time for us to leave?" He prompted, knowing full well she's exhausted and obviously grieving.

"Yes… please!" She choked out and burst into tears. Eugene can't help but to let her burrow her sorrows in his embrace once again, feeling like tearing up himself. 

He picked her up with no trouble, motioned the frog—Pascal, he reminded himself—to follow and climbed down the trapdoor, with every step he could feel Rapunzel's hold on him becoming tighter. He emerged from the tower's side, then placed her on Max's saddle before climbing the horse himself. All the way holding Rapunzel's head close to the crook of his neck so that she couldn't see they're leaving the place that she had been calling "home" for eighteen years.


	3. all was golden in the sky when the day met the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like a honeymoon-filler-phase for Eugene and Rapunzel. they talk and have some closure. maybe?

Frederic is no stranger to sadness. It seems that he's more prone to fall into it, more than his wife. Or maybe he's way too easy on himself to break off his tough persona while Arianna is standing firm, channeling her anger as her strength to go on.

For almost two decades, the day after the festival was always quiet, serene, and calm. Those days filled with stretched hours, as if mocking him with time. From the outsider view of their rather luxurious life, it feels like everything is fine, they're recuperating from loss. When in fact, they are going through their hardest time of the year.

Another year goes on and not a single day they stop wondering of when their daughter will come back. But the desperation haunted them harder in the days after sending their yearly signals. It's a miracle that both of them still retained their sanity to run the kingdom and be mindful of their subjects. They’re not perfect, and they are aware of it, even when the staff tried to shield them from some scorn over their current state of incompetence as a monarch.

It's a miracle for Frederic not to resort himself to the likes of the last line of Mares. But looking at the possibility, if he ever lose Arianna, maybe he will be just like the last Dark King.

❀❀❀

Eugene feels horrible for feeling glad that Rapunzel had exhausted herself to sleep after sobbing quietly to his chest. He's truly sad for her; Things has abruptly turned her life upside down, and Eugene can, to an extent, relate to it.

He decided that they needed a place to settle for a while, to figure things out. He really needs to think about what to do next.

The inn he picked was located quite far from the glenn. But not near enough any significant place or big village with guard station. It was already late when they entered the door.

"What's wrong with your wife?" The man with heavy moustache behind the counter addressed him and nodded to Rapunzel's sleeping form. The man counted the coins that Eugene just handed him, waiting for an answer.

He looked at the man hard, with eyebrows up high. The question had caught him off guard. 

As Flynn Rider, he wasn't used to people making small talks and being interested in him. He was usually the one initiated interaction to distracts people. But, he guessed, having a girl so close in his arms and appeared to be unconscious made it a bit harder to look inconspicuous.

And the fact that the innkeeper thought Rapunzel was his wife… act _ normal _, Eugene.

"Uh—um, she… she's spent!" He blurted out, trying to live off the man's assumption to lie properly. He could feel Pascal watching the scene unfold with judgement from his shoulder. "We've been walking for a day, you see." Maybe he should insert a little bit of a truth. "We were just in the bay to look at the festival!"

"Oh my!" The moustache man smiled widely. "A romantic getaway!"

"Yeah…" He dazed down to her sleeping form, recalling what had occurred the night before. 

Paddling a small boat slowly to the sea, the two of them, surrounded by the lanterns and their reflections. As if they're both floating along. 

He started to smile back to the man, agreeing internally that it was pretty romantic, but then, his eyes caught sight of his own wanted poster on a board behind the innkeeper. That slapped Eugene back to reality at hand. He ducked his head in reflex, making sure the man didn't look at his face long enough to be familiar with his features.

"We'll be heading to our room, thank you." He hastily leave to avoid anymore confrontation. On the way upstairs however, he could feel Rapunzel stirring up in his arms, and Eugene stopped walking to give her time to adjust.

❀❀❀

Her sense of smell is filled with musk so strange yet familiar. Her instinct was to hold on to it tighter; A low squawk was heard and she snapped open her eyes.

Teal.

The color of sadness, of hope, of a new beginning. Like the morning sky when it's not quite noon, yet not really early. 

Like his vest.

She looked up to see him smiling tenderly at her.

"Eugene!" She exhaled softly, sensing that her eyes started to prickle with tears. She hugged him harder as her hands seemed to be already wrapped around him. She wanted to know if he's real? Is he really there?

"Hey, sunshine." Eugene responded to her ministrations.

She let him go to inspect the rest of him. He put her down on the floor gently, allowing her to see the rest of his body. Only a small tear on his dyed leather.

"You're okay…"

Eugene looked confused, following where her eyes landed on his abdomen, before his eyes soften again. "I am."

She finally let a small smile, feeling elated to find him all right. And she realizes how her head feels a lot lighter. Her hair is gone. So does the blood on his vest. That means...

Everything is real. Everything.

Darkness. 

Falling.

Silhouette.

Lanterns.

Cradle.

Light.

Everything.

A soft kiss on her forehead brought her out of her thoughts. Eugene had put his hands on her shoulders, slightly leaning his chin on her temple. She moved to let her body close to his again, giving in to the comfort that he provided, even if it is only for a short time, because there's something that's been bugging her, persisting on the back of her mind.

"Where are we?" She asked, when the dim light from candles nearby helped her eyes registered her surroundings as the inside of a building. She's following his guide to approach one of the doors in the small hallway.

"Our stay for the night." He replied as he opened the door to reveal a room with a big bed.

Her natural curiosity made Rapunzel wanted to explore the room, but her body swayed to the bed instead. She ended up sitting on the edge of it, feeling the softness of the mattress under her, watching Eugene closed the door behind him. 

She had underestimated how exhausted she is. Maybe, she guessed, it was from the crying and the emotional crazy ride.

❀❀❀

Rapunzel kept watching with interest when Pascal climbed down Eugene's shoulder as the man removed his teal dyed leather vest and threw it on the floor beside the bed. Then he picked up one of the pillows from the bed and put it near where he threw his vest. 

"What are you doing?"

Eugene looked at her like he was caught stealing in the middle of the day, his eyebrows raised and his shoulder stiffened. "Making a bed?" He answered then, nervously. Rapunzel frowned. 

Why is he making a bed on the floor when there's a perfectly good bed to use together—ah. 

The man sighed at her non-verbal response, probably watched her face changes as her thoughts progressed.

"Is it… one of those things I should've known about…? A part of social norm?" She asked slowly. His shoulder slumped slightly as he nodded. She pats a place next to her, motioned for him to join her sitting on the edge of the bed and explained it to her. Eugene relented, but Rapunzel notices that he is still slightly avoiding her by removing his boots in silence with his head refusing to face anywhere other than the floor.

"It's considered inappropriate for unbetrothed or unmarried man and woman to share a bed." He said, still not looking at her.

"Oh," 

Then a silence stretched between them. Her eyes moved to watch Pascal, the chameleon climbing up a table on the corner of the room, trying to reach a surface with the most heat.

"Well, to be honest," He started again. She turned her attention back to him. "This is the first time I'm in an inn with a woman that I wouldn't dare touch or do anything with. I just wanted us to rest together…" He finishes, gazing at her with some degree of uncertainty.

"Eugene, I trust you." She smiled encouragingly, he smiled back at her, but in a much somber expression. He then sighed out loud as he scooted closer to her. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve you,"

Rapunzel suddenly wanted to tear up once again, because she knew exactly what Eugene did for her. But she keeps it inside, because she really doesn't want to cry anymore. Instead, she moved closer to lay her head on his right shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist and his left reached to brush her much shorter brown locks.

"But, you are my new dream now, Rapunzel."

"And you are mine," This time his smile to her response seems a lot more brighter, but his eyes turned sadder.

"I don't know what the future holds for us, but I'm going to be there with you." He kept brushing her locks and tucked it behind her ear.

"And I'm here for you right now too, Rapunzel. I've seen how sad you are and it's okay to feel that way after all you've been through… you can cry all you want." She could feel her eyes wet by his words. She choked back a sob. 

"Or—or maybe if you want to talk about it…" He trailed, faintly suggested the idea as if it was an afterthought.

But that's enough for her to know she's allowed to relive her feelings. Like a flood came her tears, the dam that hold her desperate sadness finally broke. 

"She's been lying to me… for my entire life, Eugene!" Rapunzel immediately wails to his chest, she inhaled his musk as a reminder that the man is alive. But it also reminded her of an eighteen years old of lies and phony happiness. How could somebody be that cruel? 

"I know…" he murmured softly to her hair. He lowered both of them to the bed, she realized, they bounced, and the softness of the blanket engulf a side of her.

"She told me lies, after lies… just to keep me and used me for my power… she wasn't even my real mother…" She clutched the back of his shirt with a lot of force. Feeling frustrated by her anger… that came from much logical place than her sadness. "Mother—_ Gothel _ has gone…" And she's free now. "But why am I so sad…?" Eugene doesn't answer but she felt his hand falter a bit before going back to rub her back in a comforting gesture.

"She was so kind… she taught me how to read, cook, brought me paints, taught me how to knit, stitch, make dresses…"

"She had acted like a mother should be." Eugene said, finished her thoughts for her. She nodded sadly. The man, whose chest she was crying on, brushed his left hand on her right temple. She reached to hold his hand in that position then lowered it, closing her eyes to feel his warmth spread on her tear stained damp cheek.

"Is it weird for me to feel sad because I lost her?" She finally asked, opening her eyes to searched into his eyes. His hand left her cheek to brush lightly over a part of his ivory shirt as he looked down to think.

"No." He shook his head. "She was your parent in a sense… whether it was real or not."

❀❀❀

Maybe, Gothel does care for Rapunzel like her own child. But she also had her own ulterior motive to keep the girl for her power. It's something that Eugene acknowledged as a complicated concept.

"She hurt you and willing to leave you to your death…" Now, in that context, Eugene could categorize Gothel as strictly evil for the stabbing alone. The wound was deep and she even retracted the dagger from his body! Not that he wanted any sharp objects in it—

"If it wasn't for my last song…"

Though he wouldn't tell her now, he could still feel the phantom pain. But her power managed to left his supposedly inflicted abdomen unscathed. He was lucky. He was very lucky.

"Eugene," Rapunzel had that special ability to awaken him from his daydream.

"Hm?"

"Why did you leave me at the beach?"

_ Huh _. Oh yeah, he hadn't cleared that up. "I didn't leave you, Rapunzel. I… don't think I would be able to." Not for a long time. 

Rapunzel suddenly became such a pivotal part of his life, he realized.

"Then, what happened?"

"Remember two men appeared at the dam? The ones that looks identical?" The one that he just wanted to hurt, now, everytime he thinks about what they had done and promises what they about to do to her.

She nodded, her forehead nudges his chest. He hopes she wouldn't hurt herself if she's in contact with the pendant hidden in his shirt.

"That's Stabbington Brothers. They're the one to blame for distracting me from kissing you on the boat."

She looked up, eyes widening. This beautiful woman… everything about her made him think twice about being a thief. She made him wanting to be a saint—he caught himself staring at her lips—or not.

"I hadn't make up for that, by the way." He lowered his face as she blushed and closed her eyes.

Their first kiss was that of thank-god-we-are-alive kind, it has a spark on it's own. But this one, this one created a small burst of fireworks… exciting, sweet, romantic...

An innocent kiss… with a woman… clothed on the bed… yeah. That was new. She sighed to his lips and he thinks again, he could get used to it.

"…"

He will never. It's too exciting to get used to. He will, however, enjoyed it to the fullest.

They parted from each other lips, but their foreheads meeting. He sighed this time, mind flies to the clouds, now knowing happiness could bloom from such a simple and innocent gesture.

"Eugene," there again, she brought him back to the ground.

"You haven't finished your story."

"Oh, yeah, yeah!" She chuckled at him. A music to his ears.

"I was going to give them the crown, and then I could take you somewhere else. At that point, nothing else matters to me, just you."

He brought her closer to his arms.

"But they had different plans. I don't know how they found out about your hair. I was knocked down unconscious."

He told her about how he got captured with the crown tied to his hand. How he paced all night long thinking how to get back to her. How the Snuggly Duckling men helped him.

"And then…"

"Mother." There's an edge to how she spat that word. Eugene feel his lips thinned as anger seeped back in him. He didn't say anything. As much as he wanted to talk about how horrible that old lady was, she's still a _ mother _ first to Rapunzel.

The girl buried her face to his chest.

"She told me about how cruel the world can be," Rapunzel murmured to his shirt. Eugene could attest to that notion in a heartbeat. Of course the world can be a complete hell hole, he was one of the living proof and a witness. "It can be." He replied tenderly to her.

"But I can see that it could be beautiful too." She insisted back and Eugene smiled at that.

"And not everyone is out to get me."

"Now that's a fact." He chuckled. "Unless you're a wanted thief, then everybody wants your head." He added, shuddering at his own attempt of joking in a self deprecating way. He realized that he might come off as morbid.

"I will help you… with… that." She said as she yawns away.

He snorted in amusement at her cute yawn and the delirious idea that came out with it.

"Pray tell, how would you help me with that?" He asked. But no response came from her, no more than the soft breathing that she blew on the crook of his neck. 

"Aaaand she's asleep." 

Glancing to her side of the bedside table, Pascal also had been asleep under a lamp. Eugene decided that he should close his eyes too, not before planting a soft kiss on Rapunzel's forehead.

He drifted off, thinking that in just a few days he had changed a lot, he almost didn't recognize himself. Maybe what they said about people turned to be better when they met the right person isn't utter horseshit afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get some tidbits of what's going on in Frederic's head.
> 
> this is some super sugary sweet chapter. the story will soon picks up.

**Author's Note:**

> ❀  
Hi again! I really hope you like what you read! Will you tell me what part of it that you like? Or do you have questions? Or do you spot some spelling/grammar mistake or even weird phrasing? Please write your comments down below!
> 
> I hope you have great day!


End file.
